The Daughter of Elrond
by Violet Eagle
Summary: The Ring has been stolen and a daughter of Elrond is missing. Rated T for possible language.
1. Eleryna

**Hello everyone! I would like to welcome you all to this fic, The Daughter of Elrond. It is my take on the destruction of the Ring if Frodo had not taken it. Enjoy!**

_**bold-italic **_**font is elvish tongue.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and any differences that may occur.**

* * *

**Year 300 of the Third Age:**

She breathed heavily as the contractions seized her time and again. Her husband held her hand while the midwives scurried around at the end of the bed. Outside the door, they could hear their three oldest children whisper in the hallway. Arwen's voice was clear as she told her brothers that she hoped that the new baby was a girl. Elrond smiled at his wife. They had been waiting for this day for a whole year. They already had names picked out. Celebrían had a feeling that the child would be more like its brothers instead of its sister.

Celebrían arched as a new contraction hit. _**"Push, my Lady." **_One of the midwives commanded. The Elf did as she was told. She held Elrond's hand in a death grip that he could not escape. He didn't complain. He did not know the pain that his wife was going through. Every time she had given birth, he could do nothing except sit at her bedside and hold her hand while they waited for their child to enter the world. When she had told him that she was again pregnant, he had seen into the future with his gift and felt that his child would play a crucial role in the years to come. But it was not something that he could pinpoint. Celenbrían screamed as she gave one final push. The fifty-nine year old and the two hundred and seventy year olds fell silent. There was a moment of silence between her scream and the crying of a baby girl. _**"Lady Celebrían, Lord Elrond," **_the midwife walked over to them with a small bundle, _**"here is your baby girl." **_The baby was placed in Elrond's arms and she stopped crying to look at him.

_**"She's beautiful." **_Celebrían sat up and looked over her husband's shoulder at her youngest daughter. They could see a small tuft of pale blonde hair atop her head while her blue-gray eyes stared at their faces. _**"The name we had picked out doesn't do justice." **_He said. _**"She is as beautiful as the morning."**_

_** "Eleryna." **_Celebrían whispered as she took the babe from her husband and held her to her breast. _**"Your name shall be Eleryna." **_The door opened and the three eldest children of Elrond and Celebrían entered the room.

* * *

She bit her lip impatiently as she waited. She knew she should be packing her bag. She, her mother, and her sister were to depart soon for Lórien. She had never been there, but it was where her mother was from and where her grandparents resided. She had been living sixteen years and this trip would be the first time that she would meet them. She was nervous. She had heard many things about the lord and lady of the Golden Wood. Most of it had come from her brothers. She had a feeling that they were trying to trick her. In fact, they were who she was waiting for. She had set a trap for them so she could get the truth from them about their grandparents.

_**"Eleryna!" **_She smiled. It was Elladan, the oldest of the four of them. He and Elrohir were twins, but Elladan claimed to have been born first. Arwen could not say for sure for she was their younger by at least a century. _**"Eleryna! Come on, you must get ready. Mother and Arwen are ready to depart. They will not leave without you." **_She held her breath and watched as he took a step closer to her trap. She stood quietly and readied her knife. She was different from her mother and sister. She didn't like wearing the dresses that they wore. She preferred to be dressed in Ranger garb. She spent most of her time with her brothers, learning to fight and hunt and track. _**"Eleryna!" **_He took one more step and she cut the rope. The net revealed itself as it wrapped around Elladan and pulled him upwards. He stopped about ten feet from the ground. _**"Damn it, Elrohir!" **_She laughed into her hands while he ranted about their brother leaving his traps up. Once she had control of herself, she stepped to where he could see her. She whistled. _**"Eleryna, thank the Valar. Can you cut me down? Elohir left his trap up. I'm surprised you didn't get caught in it. I'll have a talk with him once we get back." **_She leaned against the tree and smiled. _**"This isn't his trap, is it?" **_She shook her head. _**"I'm going to get you for this."**_

_** "You can try."**_

_** "Why did you set it in the first place?"**_

_** "It was for either one of you. You just happened to be the one who came this way."**_

_** "But why?"**_

_** "I think you're lying to me about Mother's parents. You and Elrohir keep telling me that they command their kingdom by force and that they've never really liked Ada." **_She raised an eyebrow. Elladan hung his head. _**"I knew it." **_She pushed herself off the tree and walked back towards their home.

_**"Hey, what about me?"**_

_** "I'll send someone." **_She began running. She knew her mother wouldn't approve of her being later than she already was. They were supposed to have left half an hour ago. Her bags her already packed and on her horse. She had done that early this morning before she went and set the trap for her brothers. She knew Elladan would free himself fairly quickly, so she had to hurry. She smirked as the gate came into sight with her family waiting by it. Arwen looked at her knowingly. _**"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." **_Eleryna held up the book she had finished last night. Her mother smiled and waved for her horse to be brought around. Eleryna mounted just as Elladan fell from the underbrush. Eleryna could see that he had broken his ankle when he fell. She smiled sweetly even though she saw the murderous gleam in his eyes. She knew that she would pay when she returned. She waved and they were off.

* * *

_**"Eleryna, I don't understand you sometimes." **_She said as she looked at her younger sister.

_**"What's there to be confused about?" **_Eleryna answered as she lounged in the tree above their camp, reading a new book she had brought with her. _**"I'm not girly like you are."**_

_** "That's what I don't understand. Mother spends the same amount of time with you as she does with me, yet you act more like our brothers."**_

Eleryna looked at her sister, her blue-gray eyes suddenly wise. _**"Arwen, there are some things that can't be explained. I don't like being stuck inside all the time. And I hate having to wear dresses. I was barely able to make myself pack the two that I do have. I prefer the wilds and being outdoors more than staying inside. I feel that I am destined for more than what I can see."**_

_** "Wise words for one so young." **_Eleryna smiled and closed her book. Arwen turned to face their mother.

_**"Naneth."**_

_** "My girls, come, it is time for sleep. We will be rising early tomorrow so we can cross the pass before the sun rises. We should be under the trees of the Golden Wood by noon."**_

_** "So the journey is almost over?" **_Eleryna asked, the wisdom in her eyes being replaced by excitement. She was eager to see new places having been in Rivendell for the past sixteen years.

_**"Yes, it is. Are you excited to meet your grandparents?" **_Eleryna nodded. Celebrían smiled. _**"That is good. Come, it is time for bed."**_

_** "I think I am going to sleep up here for the night." **_Her mother smirked and nodded before she and Arwen settled themselves on their blankets. Eleryna looked at the night sky and smiled. She felt free. But knew that would end once they reached Lórien. She was the granddaughter of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. She would have a guard with her wherever she went until they left. _"Maybe I can convince them to let me wander by myself." _She fingered the bow in her lap. It was an old one of Elladan's. She wasn't that great of a shot, but she was good enough. She just needed to practice. She was determined to get them to teach her to fight with a sword. But they kept refusing, saying that they didn't want to hurt her. She smirked as she remembered the look on Elladan's face. He would teach her if only to get his revenge on her.

She sighed and adjusted on the branch she had picked. She was still nervous about meeting her grandparents. She had heard other Elves say that Lady Galadriel wielded an awesome power and kept watch over the world. She wasn't sure what to believe and it scared her. But she was also curious. Her mother had never shown signs of this power, but she wondered if she had it herself. She sighed and closed her eyes. She needed her rest.

She woke before everyone else the next morning. Something had woken her and it was not the guard who was snoring loudly beneath her. She knew her mother had placed him there for her protection. She shouldered her bow and quietly climbed from the tree, placing her book in her pack once she got to the ground. She made sure her bowstring was taunt and then drew an arrow, nocking it as she walked. She drew the bow back as she side stepped around a tree. A twig snapping made her turn sharply and aim the arrow.

She stopped a moment before letting the arrow fly. Before her stood a Dwarf of the Misty Mountain. She breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her bow, though she didn't release the tension on it. As far as she knew, the Dwarves were on good terms with the Elves. Her problem was that she could not speak Common, nor did she know Dwarf. In which case she would have to take him back to the camp and to her mother before she could find out what he wanted. She noticed he still had his axe out. They both nodded, reaching a mutual understanding. She released the tension on her bow and put the arrow away and he put away his axe. He motioned for her to lead the way. She did and they entered camp to find her mother and their guards in a frantic state.

_**"Where have you been? Just because you are a woman among Men does not mean you are among Elves. You cannot go wandering off on your own."**_

_** "Naneth, can we talk about this later."**_

_** "No! Because you wandered off, we've lost time. Now we,"**_

_** "Naneth!" **_Eleryna yelled. Celebrían stopped. _**"We have a guest." **_She turned to the Dwarf who stood beside her. Her mother made a small 'o' and said something in Common that Eleryna could not understand. The Dwarf responded in kind and began talking animatedly. Eleryna guessed that he was telling her why she had been away from the camp. Eleryna went to her bags and began placing them on her horse, Shadow, and waited. Arwen came and stood next to her.

_**"Do I want to know?"**_

_** "Not likely. But I am sure that I will have a double guard now."**_

_** "Don't seem so glum about it. It just gives you more of a challenge." **_Eleryna smirked.

_**"I thought you said that you didn't understand me."**_

_** "Elladan and Elrohir did the same thing, so Naneth says, when they were young. They managed to get away once or twice." **_They remained silent as their mother and the Dwarf spoke. The sun was reaching Noon when their mother finally turned to them, an exhausted look on her face. Eleryna and Arwen stood.

_**"Well?" **_Eleryna asked.

_**"They would like to honor you."**_

_** "Me? Why?"**_

_** "I don't know. But we've been invited into Moria."**_

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? This is of course many centuries before the Ring is even found, but I thought some background would be good. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Secrets in Moria

**Some more background with her as a child. But it will be important later on, I promise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

_**"Moria? But Elves have never been permitted into the halls of the Dwarves in centuries, so you have told me." **_Arwen questioned. _**"Not since the Dark Days at the end of the Second Age."**_

_** "Naneth, no matter their reason, they have invited us into their home. We must honor our host." **_Eleryna pushed. She wanted to see more Dwarves and learn of them. She knew that seeing them would give her better tutelage than reading about them in books. Celebrían looked at her youngest child and sighed. She knew she was right. Though, she wasn't sure she would be able to explain it to her parents when they arrived late in Lothlórien. She turned to the Dwarf and nodded.

"Follow me to the east gate." He said to her. "It will take an extra day or two. I will gladly personally escort you to the other end of the mountains."

"Very well. Would you like to ride on a horse?"

"I would greatly appreciate that, my Lady. If it is not too much trouble, may I ride with your daughter? It is her that King Durin wishes to honor."

"That is what I do not understand. Why does Durin wish to honor my youngest daughter? The Elves have not had contact with the Dwarves since they sealed their doors to the world and age ago."

"I am not sure, my Lady, but that is what he wishes. He has had us watching for her should she ever pass this way." Celebrían looked at her daughters.

_**"He wishes to ride with you, Eleryna."**_

_** "Me? But I can't speak in his tongue. Nor can I speak either of his."**_

_** "Well, you will have to learn quickly. The Lord of Moria has chosen to honor you. It may be that he only tells you why he has chosen to honor you in this way. Perhaps you have something in you that he likes and he feels you would be a good ally. I cannot be sure. But now, we must go and he will ride with you. Is that understood?"**_

_** "Yes, Naneth." **_Eleryna turned to the Dwarf and gestured for him to approach. She looked around and led Shadow to a stump and the Dwarf climbed on. Eleryna pulled herself up behind him. She made sure he was secure and then nodded to her mother who was mounted by now along with their escort. She nodded and gestured for Eleryna to lead the way since only the Dwarf knew where they were going. Celebrían ordered her guards to stay back with her and Arwen so that Eleryna could learn without any pressure.

* * *

"Say it with me, Elf. Hello, my Lord."

"Hello, my Lord." They said together. It was the first night since the Dwarf had joined their company. The Dwarf had helped her learn the basic sounds of the Common Tongue and was now teaching her the basic words she would need among the Dwarves. "And my name is Eleryna, not Elf."

"Patience, Child. That is the next lesson. Come, speak the whole greeting. And include the names." Eleryna nodded, though reluctantly.

"Hello, King Balin, King of Moria. I am Eleryna, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían of Rivendell."

"Very good. That should be enough for tonight. We will pick this up again tomorrow." Eleryna sighed and leaned back against the tree while the Dwarf lumbered off into the night with one of their guards to hunt. Arwen looked up at her sister as she came and sat next to her. At fifty-nine years old, the elf looked like a teenager in the World of Men while Eleryna looked like a toddler at age sixteen. She was still very young among the Elves. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_**"You are doing very well, Eleryna. Perhaps I should learn to speak the Common Tongue as well. That way I can help you learn." **_Eleryna laughed.

_**"Gwaleth, it is I who will be helping you for I will be the one fluent in it." **_Arwen laughed as well.

_**"Being that, we must take care not to let it replace the tongue of our ancestors."**_

_** "It never will." **_Eleryna vowed and fell asleep with her head in her sister's lap.

* * *

"Hello, King Balin, King of Moria. I am Eleryna, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían of Rivendell. I am honored to be in your home." Eleryna looked up at the Dwarf sitting on the carven throne. Most of the Dwarves she had seen were not that much taller than her. She knew that in a few years' time, she would be as tall as they.

"Welcome, Eleryna, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían. I am pleased that you have accepted my invitation." Eleryna bowed her head, not knowing how to respond to the king's comment. "To where do you travel?" Eleryna looked at her mother, who nodded.

"We travel to the Golden Wood, Majesty, to visit with kin there."

"Do you know why I have asked you into these ancient halls?"

"No, Majesty." Balin stood from his throne and walked down the steps to the young Elf standing between her mother and sister.

"Lady Celebrían, I wish for you daughter to walk with me, alone." Celebrían hesitated. "I promise on my ancestors' graves and the life of my son, no harm shall come to your child while she is in my halls." The Elf Lady nodded. "Come, Eleryna, and I shall tell you why." The Dwarf wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and led her away from her family. "Eleryna, I am sure you are aware of the distrust between our two peoples."

"I am."

"I also assume that you know that some have the gift of foresight." Eleryna nodded. Her father and sister both hinted that they had the ability. "One of mine own people also has this ability. They have told me that the fair Elf would be of the first to befriend the Dwarves. That she would be our salvation."

"Me?"

"The Dwarf was quite clear that she would first come to us as a child. You are the only child that has been born since this prophecy was spoken. But I do not mean to be placing a burden on you, a child. Tell me, why did you accept our invitation?"

"I did not want to be rude. But I would also like to learn more about you, as a people." Eleryna blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so bold." The Dwarf king laughed.

"That is quite all right, Child. But, it may be best if it waited until you were older. Learn your own culture first, before you start learning of us."

"Yes, Majesty."

"Come, it is time for supper." He scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders and carried her to the dining hall. She laughed. The Dwarves they passed smiled as they did so. They were hopeful that this child would end their self-exile. That she would be the one to bridge their peoples. They were confident that their king had read the signs right. But hearing a child's laughter in their halls was a pleasant sound as it had not been heard since before the Last Alliance and their self-exile. The prince watched as his father passed and smiled. It had been too long since his father had interacted with a child.

* * *

She stared up at the ceiling, the words the king had said in her mind. She sighed and turned onto her side. What he had said made no sense to her. She didn't understand how she could be the salvation of the Dwarves. She was just curious about them as a people. She thought that it was strange that the king was putting so much faith on something that could be changed by choices they made. She certainly was not sure that she would ever be in contact with the Dwarves again. But she wanted to know more. The need to learn more about them was what was keeping her from entering the peaceful rest that her family was currently enjoying. But with that need came Balin's words again. She wondered if that future would come to pass. She wondered if she would be their salvation.

* * *

"Thank you, King Balin, for inviting us into your home."

"I am glad that you accepted the invitation. I hope to be seeing more of you and your family, Lady Celebrían. When you return to Rivendell, please extend my greetings to your husband. And know that you and yours are free to pass over Moria whenever you wish to."

"Thank you, Majesty. I will be sure to do that. And know that you are welcome to call upon us when you wish and we shall do our best to come." Celebrían turned to her daughters and ushered them out. Balin gave one final wave to Eleryna before the doors were shut. Once they were, the elves mounted their horses and Celebrían urged them to rush forward. Arwen and Eleryna could tell that their mother was not happy at the delay. They knew that they should have been in Lórien days ago. But they had gone into the Dwarven kingdom instead. Eleryna felt that it was something else. She wondered if, even though her mother knew their tongue, if she didn't particularly like the Dwarves and their ways. But Eleryna was intrigued and wanted to know more. She also wanted to learn more Common Speech. But she knew that she would have to ask her father. She was sure that her mother would not wish to continue that learning after they returned. The trip to Moria had been unexpected.

Celebrían didn't look at her daughters. She didn't want her youngest to think that her anger was her fault. She was not fond of Dwarves. She had been hoping to get over the mountains without alerting them, like she had before when she had crossed back and forth from her homeland. She wondered if they believed something that she had not been told. Her daughter was not telling her. _"Perhaps it was something that she does not understand. Yes she is very bright, but she is still young. Perhaps with time she will understand what he meant."_

* * *

**Naneth= Mother**

**Gwaleth= Sister**

**Well, what do you guys think? There will be one more chapter, or at least part of a chapter, where she is a child. And I humbly apologize if I didn't make it clear that she was a "toddler" by the elves' standards.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Wargs and Royalty

**Time jump, hope you don't mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thirty-four years later**

She grabbed the ladder and was pulled into the trees. A single moment later, a group of Elves ran by below her. She smirked and climbed the rest of the way up. A hand gripped her arm and pulled her onto the talan. She looked up to see who it was and her grin faded. _**"Haldir." **_She greeted as civilly as she could. Haldir was the head of her guard.

_**"Lady Eleryna."**_

_** "What are you doing up here?"**_

_** "Waiting for you." **_She hung her head. In the twenty years that she had been living in Lothlórien with her grandparents, she had had a guard of five at all times. Haldir was the captain of that guard. She had returned to the Golden Wood once she was old enough to be left alone. The fifty-year old elf sat against the tree and sighed in defeat. Not once in those twenty years had she been able to get away from her guard. They always either caught up to her or they were waiting for her in the tree she had chosen to hide in. How they knew which tree was still a mystery to her and she had a feeling there was another guard she had yet to see that kept track of her movements. _**"Why do you keep doing this?"**_

_** "Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I just want to be alone sometimes? Ever since I came to live here, I have not been left alone. I can't get away to be alone. I'm always surrounded by people. It's getting to where I feel I can't even breathe. I can't even go for a walk when I feel overwhelmed."**_

_** "Lady,"**_

_** "And you don't make it any better, being right where I am going to hide. I've been over every inch of this forest and I know there is no way you could have gotten ahead of me unless you've had someone watching my every move from the trees when I escape you."**_

_** "Lady Eleryna, please understand, with your mother and sister in Imladris, guardianship of the Golden Wood falls to you."**_

_** "Why not either one of my brothers? Why does it have to be me who takes Guardianship of Lórien when my grandmother decides to sail to Valinor? Either one of my brothers is perfectly capable of being its guardian."**_

_** "It is what your grandmother wishes. And as the future Guardian of Lórien, you must not be alone. Should something happen to you, there is no one left to take your grandmother's mantle and the Golden Wood will wither. Is that something you want to happen?"**_

_** "Of course it's not. I just don't understand why I have to have a guard around me at all times. What will happen when I decide to marry? Are you going to be right there as well?"**_

_** "Of course not in your home. But when you are meeting with dignitaries and the like, you will have a guard. So I would get used to it if I were you, young one." **_Eleryna huffed and looked away. Haldir sat next to her. _**"Look, I'm just doing my job."**_

_** "I know. But Haldir, I know how to fight. I don't need a massive guard to protect me every waking moment of my life. You know that I do not go far without at least my bow."**_

_** "I thought five was a good number."**_

_** "Those are only the ones that are seen. I have a feeling that you have at least two hidden from my sight. I just don't see them because you are distracting me."**_

_** "We shall have to talk with your grandparents on the matter. But first, let us return to Caras Galadhon." **_He stood and offered a hand. She took it and he went down the ladder first, arming his bow once he reached the ground. Eleryna followed.

_**"What are you on the lookout for any way? No Orc or Goblin would dare come into the Golden Wood."**_

_** "They have before, my Lady. But also the Dwarves. We do not know how their moods have changed since they've hidden themselves away in their mountains."**_

_** "The Dwarves would not hurt me. King Balin invited me into home when I was a small child on my way to Lórien the first time."**_

_** "Either way, my Lady. It is,"**_

_** "-your job. I know. Let's go." **_She began walking back the way she had run. She glanced at the ground and noticed fresh tracks. They were not an elf's who were naturally light on their feet. She stopped to examine one. Haldir walked a little farther ahead before realizing she had stopped.

_**"Lady Eleryna,"**_

_** "Hush. And don't use my title."**_

_** "But,"**_

_** "Haldir, look at this. Tell me what manner of creature made that track." **_She pointed to it. It looked like the paw of a wolf, but it was much larger. Haldir cursed and pulled Eleryna along and to the closest tree. He pushed her up the trunk and followed her up just as a wolf howled in the distance. Haldir entered the talan first and then pulled her in. The wolf howled again, but it was much closer. She watched the ground as the beast entered her vision. It looked nothing like a wolf. The beast was large with a humped back and yellow eyes and teeth. Its fur was short except for the bit that ran along its spine. There, the fur was a little longer. Eleryna turned her blue-gray eyes on the Elf next to her. _**"What is it?" **_She whispered, but he didn't answer. She turned her eyes back to the beast as the sun finally set and they were left in darkness that their eyes could see through. She let out a sigh of relief when the beast finally left, going west towards the mountains. She watched it with a troubled heart. The Dwarves were her friends. She was loath to see any harm come to them.

_**"That, Eleryna, was a Warg. They look like wolves, but they are far more deadly. The creature that rides them is called an Orc. When a Warg scout is seen, it is usually a sign that an Orc pack isn't far behind. In the morning, we must hurry back to Caras Galadhon and warn your grandparents. If we are coming under attack, we need to be ready. Get some sleep."**_

* * *

She blocked the blade and pushed back. She had not used a sword at all in her fifty years of life, but her grandparents thought it best that she begin to learn. The threat of an attack by Orcs hung over their heads daily. There had been no more Warg sightings near the city, but that didn't mean they were still out there. After a heated argument, Eleryna had gotten her grandfather, Lord Celeborn, to reduce her guard to two or three. She had hashed out the details with Haldir. He would be seen with her at all times while the other two hid in the trees. If they were attacked, she would be safer with a smaller guard which kept her identity hidden. In order to keep the charade up, Haldir had become her teacher with the blade. He was also her sparring partner. Whenever she was outside the city, she was not addressed formally and she was more comfortable with that.

She swung at his legs. He jumped back and his foot landed on a partially buried rock. He slipped and she pounced on the opportunity. She held her sword to his throat and waited. But he didn't yield. Instead, he swept his legs across the ground and tripped her. Her blade fell across the clearing and landed next to his. Before he could get up to get it, she was on top of him, wrestling him into submission. That was something that her brothers had always told her. If all else failed, use your fists. It was the best advice she had ever gotten from them.

_**"Alright, I yield." **_Eleryna stopped and looked at him. _**"It's the truth. You win this time." **_She smiled and got off of him. She got their swords while he picked himself up off the ground. _**"You're getting better. You could still use work on your technique."**_

_** "My technique is fine. You're just upset because I beat you at hand-to-hand, again." **_She jumped out of the way of a soft slap.

_**"Come on. I'm supposed to take a patrol up to the northern border. We are to escort some dignitaries that are coming to see your grandparents. The patrol already know the deal you have with your grandparents and will treat you like you are a soldier instead of the Lady's granddaughter. That should keep you safe while we are keeping them safe."**_

_** "When do they arrive?"**_

_** "They will be arriving in a few days. We have to be there before then so that we can meet them."**_

_** "When do we leave?" **_Haldir grabbed two cloaks from beside a tree where both of their packs rested. He tossed one to her and donned the other himself. She put hers on and caught her pack.

_**"Right now. Let's go!" **_He called as he walked out of the clearing. She took a moment to set herself and then ran to follow him. She was excited. This would be the first time since she arrived that she would be allowed to go far from the city. Which was fortunate since her brothers were arriving in a week to take her back to Imladris. She had discovered that she had a talent for healing and her father wanted to sharpen that skill while she was still young. Her mother agreed and had sent word ahead of her brothers. She hoped that they would be able to stop and visit the Dwarves on their journey. She knew the password and was a friend in their halls. Plus, she had to make sure they were still open to trading with the Elves on both sides of the Misty Mountains.

* * *

She watched from the trees as Haldir spoke with the Elf that seemed to be in charge. His white blonde hair made him seem younger than he most likely was. His blue eyes were evidence of that. She turned her eyes to the young man standing next to him. His blonde hair was darker than hers and he had the other man's blue eyes. She guessed that they were father and son. She noticed that some of their number were injured and guessed they had been attacked on the road. She lowered her hood as Haldir approached them. The look on his face was not a comforting one.

_**"They were attacked by an Orc pack on their way here. The king and his son were the targets. A number of their guard died while others were injured. The uninjured are going back to the attack sight to gather their dead and return to the Greenwood. We are to escort them back to the city and care for the wounded. Eleryna, you are going to protect the prince. You do not leave his side for a moment."**_

_** "Me? But- I would be better helping the injured."**_

_** "Eleryna, are you questioning orders?"**_

_** "No, Sir." **_She answered.

_**"I will personally be guarding the king. The rest of you will tend to the wounded and protect us."**_

_** "And what about our sleeping in the talans? Are they open to that?" **_One of the older women asked.

_**"They have to be. That is where we are safest until we return to the city. Let's go." **_Eleryna followed Haldir to where the prince and king waited. The rest of their patrol gathered the wounded and checked them while some prepared a meal. Eleryna and Haldir sat with the royals and Haldir introduced them. _**"Majesty, Prince, this is Eleryna. She just joined this patrol, but she is a great fighter. She will be protecting you, Prince Legolas. I will be guarding you, King Thranduil. Is that agreeable?"**_

_** "It is." **_Thranduil answered. Legolas glared at her. She ignored him and kept her eye on the forest around them. Haldir had told her that most of the Warg sightings had been here.

* * *

**Any guesses for the future? hehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Betrothal

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eleryna kept a sharp eye on the forest around her. She and Haldir were in the middle of the group with the king and prince of the Greenwood. As far as they knew, she was a member of the guard and not the heir of the Golden Wood. She had a gut feeling that the king would try to find a way to exploit that if he knew at the current time. Besides, she was still young, young enough to be betrothed if her parents found it agreeable. If they did, she would forever be bound to the glaring prince behind her. She didn't want that. She wanted to find love, like her parents had in the age before. She hoped that was what her parents wanted for her. Even her grandparents had found love. She took a breath to hide her sigh, but it was not lost on Haldir. He was keeping just sharp an eye as she was, if not sharper as she was his responsibility. She was fifty years old. She was reaching her teenage years as an Elf. He knew that in the world of Men, she would be an old woman with grandchildren at this age.

He turned his eyes to the prince that was her charge. He was glaring at the back of her head. They were about the same age with the prince looking a couple of years older than her. _"If they were to take the time to actually get to know each other, they might make a lovely couple." _He thought to himself and chuckled. At the current time, that would be impossible. Eleryna was hiding her true identity from the two royals and he doubted that Legolas would take kindly to having being protected by the Heir of the Golden Wood.

_**"Hey, what did you stop for?" **_He heard Legolas ask harshly. He looked and noticed that the back end of the group had surrounded the two and Eleryna was examining something on the ground. He walked over to her to see what she was looking at. They had been traveling for a few hours already and had to spend the night in the talans soon.

_**"What is it Eleryna?" **_Haldir asked as he would if a scout had seen something. He was curious about how his own scouts had missed what she was seeing.

_**"Get to the talans!" **_Eleryna jumped up and started pushing Legolas to the nearest tree. Haldir looked at the ground and saw a fresh set of prints, one Warg, one Orc.

_**"Get to safety! Go! Come, Majesty." **_Haldir guided the king to the tree where Eleryna and Legolas had gone. She was already in the tree and untying the ladder. She dropped down and pointed to the ladder. Legolas stood firm.

_**"I'm not getting into a tree. I am a prince. I don't sleep in trees." **_

_** "Look, Highness, we cannot stay on the ground. Those are fresh tracks or a Warg and Orc scout. By now, they have caught our scent and are bringing more with them. If we can't get into the trees before they get here, then we will have a fight on our hands. I want to avoid that. Now, get up the ladder." **_Thranduil nimbly climbed up the ladder. Haldir stayed on the ground with her. A howl cut through the air. Eleryna pushed Legolas onto the ladder and he was pulled up. Eleryna turned her back to the tree and watched as they were surrounded by Wargs and Orcs. Eleryna drew her two long knives. It was a risk since she was just barely learning a sword. She was better with her bow, but a bow would not be useful in this situation. But with barely learning the sword, she was best with the lighter blades of the knives. Haldir drew his sword.

* * *

_**"Sorry," **_Clara said when Eleryna hissed in pain. _**"You fought really well today. Though, I doubt you would have had you not had to fight with the prince to get into the tree." **_The two women chuckled. They had become fast friends after Eleryna had returned to live in Lórien.

_**"I agree. But it was a good fight."**_

_** "I doubt Haldir would agree."**_

_** "I know." **_Eleryna's smile vanished. Haldir had been shouting for her to get into the tree with the king and prince and to let him handle it. She refused and fought with him. _**"But he would be dead several times over had I not been down there. There were over twenty of them."**_

_** "Believe me, it was hard to rally the others to help the two of you. We don't lightly go against Haldir's orders."**_

_** "That's why they chose him." **_Eleryna said quietly. Clara knew what she meant. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had chosen Haldir to captain Eleryna's guard when she was in Lórien. His order for her to get into the trees had been for her protection as the heir to her grandmother's mantle. _**"How did everyone else miss the track though? Why alone did I see it? And Haldir only saw it after I said something."**_

_** "While you were sleeping, Haldir and I went back to the sight of the attack and looked. I couldn't see it, but he still could, though, it was slowly fading from his sight. I think it might have something to do with you being born of the Eldar. Your blood from either side is of the Eldar. Legend holds that the Eldar possess special talents, like your father's healing and Lady Galadriel's own special powers." **_Eleryna looked at the other woman skeptically. _**"Believe what you will. But had you been a normal Elf like the rest of us, we would all be dead." **_Clara tightened the knot, earning another hiss, and handed Eleryna some lembas. They sat in silence and watched the moon rise. The light made the white bandage on Eleryna's leg shine like a beacon. She sighed and rested her head against the table she was leaning against. The wound wasn't very deep, but it was deep enough and long enough that it would scar. She wasn't sure if, after seeing it, her grandparents would approve of her learning to fight. But if she hadn't, they would have lost a whole patrol of Elves and the Greenwood would be without their king and prince.

_**"Eleryna," **_Eleryna opened her eyes to see Haldir sitting across from her. It was clear from his posture that he was concerned about her.

_**"Yes?"**_

_** "How are you doing?"**_

_** "I'm doing good. I should be healed enough by the morning to continue my task."**_

_** "That's good. King Thranduil expresses apologies on behalf of his son. He is aware that if not for you, we would all be dead and that it is because of his son's stubbornness that you were injured."**_

_** "That is kind of him. I humbly accept his apologies." **_Eleryna watched the king walk away from the corner of her eye. Haldir visibly relaxed. _**"Alright, Haldir, get on with it."**_

_** "With what?"**_

_** "I disobeyed a direct order. You told me to get to the talan and I fought by your side instead."**_

_** "Eleryna, I have been talking to the others. They've convinced me that had you not been on the ground with me, I would have died. It seems that I owe my life to you, Child." **_Eleryna laughed and Clara and Haldir joined in. _**"So, how did they get this far into the forest without us seeing them?"**_

_** "We are not sure." **_Haldir answered. _**"But I believe that they were concealed by some manner of spell. We'll have to ask Lady Galadriel to be sure, but these Orcs were sent here for a purpose."**_

_** "And what would that purpose be?" **_Clara asked.

_**"This attack wasn't aimed at the visiting royals per se. But, it only confirms my suspicions. They are trying to kill the heirs of the kingdoms. For what reason, we are unsure."**_

* * *

_**"Allow me to introduce our granddaughter and heir to the Golden Wood." **_Eleryna stepped forward and took a seat at her grandmother's right hand. Thranduil's eyes widened in shock. Legolas sputtered like a fish for a couple of seconds before,

_**"You! Why didn't? We should have been,"**_

_** "Legolas, sit down." **_Thranduil commanded softly. Legolas shut up and sat, glowering at Eleryna. _**"But he does have a point, Lord Celeborn. Why weren't we informed of her true identity when we met her at the Nimrodel?"**_

_** "It was for her own protection. She is a free spirited girl who enjoys the forests compared to the city. After the first Warg sighting, we allowed her to train to fight. Though I am loath to say it, I think it best to let her continue her instruction. There may come a time when she must defend herself."**_

_** "King Thranduil, Prince Legolas. I apologize for the deception, but I do hope you understand." **_Eleryna said, tucking a stray piece of her pale blonde hair behind her ear.

_**"You need not apologize, Child. It is we who should be apologizing, yet again, and to your grandparents. Had the prince not been so stubborn, you would not have been in any danger." **_Eleryna bowed her head, not knowing what to say. A king had just apologized to her. She ate in silence while Celeborn and Thranduil talked of other matters. Galadriel added something to the conversation here and there, but otherwise remained silent. Eleryna and Legolas remained silent as well. After some time, Eleryna and Legolas excused themselves. Legolas was escorted to the pavilion prepared for him and his father while Eleryna made her way to her talan. Once they were both out of earshot, the remaining Elves looked at each other. The Lord and Lady of Lórien stared at the King of the Greenwood. _**"Your granddaughter is a wonderful child. Why is she your heir and not her mother?"**_

_** "I chose her." **_Galadriel answered calmly. She had a feeling about where this was going.

_**"You made a fine choice. She has the bearings of a leader. She will make a great leader."**_

_** "Thank you."**_

_** "What say you of a joining of the two realms?" **_Neither Elf showed any surprise. They had expected this the moment Thranduil had seen Eleryna as their granddaughter instead of a member of a patrol.

_**"What is gained by it?" **_Celeborn asked, trying to maintain his calm. He wanted his granddaughter to find love instead of being forced to marry. From what he had seen, the prince disliked his granddaughter just as much as she didn't like him. Forcing the two to marry may cause one to run away.

_**"An eternal alliance. A kingdom of Elves on this side of the Misty Mountains. Security for each of our bloodlines." **_

_** "And what of their choice in the matter?" **_Galadriel asked carefully. They could not afford a war between the Greenwood and the Golden Wood. They were still recovering from the last war with The Enemy.

_**"They are still children, not yet a hundred."**_

_** "We know this."**_

_** "Legolas will not question my judgment. My concern is Eleryna. Will she do as you ask?" **_Celeborn and Galadriel looked at each other.

* * *

_**"What do you mean I am getting betrothed? To who?"**_

_** "Prince Legolas."**_

_** "That pompous ass? He doesn't want to have anything to do with me. You can't honestly believe that he is asking my hand."**_

_** "He is not asking your hand." **_Celeborn said sternly. _**"Thranduil has proposed a joining of our two realms. Marrying his son means that you will forever have the aid of the Elves of the Greenwood. And it will give us, and your parents, peace of mind knowing that you are taken care of."**_

_** "But I am your heir. How can I marry the heir of another realm?"**_

_** "The kinks will have to be worked out later. It may be that you make your home between the two realms so that you can both govern your own lands." **_Eleryna bit her lip and looked at her knees. She had always hoped that she would marry for love. She wanted to marry for love. But she was also the heir of the Golden Wood and she had to do what was best for her people. She closed her eyes and let a few silent tears fall.

_**"Alright. I'll do it. I'll marry Prince Legolas."**_ Celeborn and Galadriel looked at their granddaughter, sadness in their eyes.

* * *

**Flames? Or good reviews? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Meeting the Family

**Please, no death wishes for Legolas. I'm trying to make him one of the good guys this time around. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Year 1300 of the Third Age**

Eleryna examined her blade. It was still shining like it was new. She grabbed her cloth and began to buff the blade, making it shine more. She began to sing. She was a thousand years old and had been betrothed for almost that long. She knew she should be getting ready. Word had come that Legolas would be coming to visit. She guessed it was to check up on her, to make sure she had stayed faithful to her vow. The thought stopped her singing and she finished cleaning her blade in silence. It was just one she had found in Lórien, but she didn't use it much. She preferred the long knives and her bow. She knew she should get rid of it, but she didn't know where to put it. Her brothers had their own swords and so did her father. Arwen was having one made for her to protect herself with and her mother didn't fight. _"I'll just have to give it back Haldir next time I'm in Lórien." _She sheathed it and leaned back and let the sun warm her. She frowned when it was suddenly blocked. She cracked open an eye and frowned.

_**"What do you want?" **_She asked. She wanted to be alone to think.

_**"Snappy, isn't she Elladan?" **_Elrohir commented. They each grabbed an arm and pulled her up.

_**"What part of I want to be alone can't you read?" **_She snapped. The twins led her deeper into the woods. She stayed silent until they got to the spot they used to go to when she was younger.

_**"Gwaleth, what is the matter?" **_Elladan asked once they were all sitting in the grass. Eleryna looked at her feet.

_**"What makes you think something is wrong?"**_

_** "We are not blind, Ryna." **_She smiled at the use of her childhood nickname. _**"For the first hundred years that you were back, when you weren't with Ada, you seemed sad. In fact, you've had this mask up for the last nine hundred years. I thought we agreed that we would never hide anything from each other. What is wrong?"**_

_** "Nothing is wrong. I'm just nervous is all."**_

_** "Nervous?" **_Elrohir questioned. _**"Ryna, we know you very well. You have nerve been nervous. And you can't tell us that you have been nervous for almost a thousand years. So what is bothering you? Is it the prince that is coming today? Ada mentioned that a dignitary would be coming to Rivendell. But he wouldn't tell us why. Do you know why we are suddenly getting a visit from the Prince of Mirkwood?"**_

_** "No I don't." **_She said defensively. She hadn't told anyone yet. She knew she should have said something when she first got home. She guessed that her parents knew, especially her mother. But Arwen and the twins had no idea that she was betrothed. She wondered if she would be able to keep the secret for a few more years. But she wasn't sure. She looked at them.

_**"I thought I would find the three of you out here." **_Eleryna groaned in despair inwardly. She was curious how Arwen had known where they were. She sat down next to their brothers and all three of them looked at her. _**"Ada and Naneth are looking for you, Eleryna."**_

_** "I know. But I wanted to be alone before he got here."**_

_** "Why? I thought you would welcome the chance to see an Elf from a different realm." **_Elladan needled. _**"Unless you already have."**_

_** "Of course I have. They visited Lórien while I was there." **_Eleryna clamped her mouth shut. _"Of course I have to be the one to open my big ass mouth!" _She berated herself. Her three older siblings zeroed in on her. She hung her head. She would have to tell them now.

_**"What happened while you were there, Ryna?" **_They all asked at the same time. She bit her lip and then sighed.

_**"There is going to be a union of the Golden Wood and the Greenwood." **_She said silently, but they heard her. She didn't look up to see their reactions. Nor did she stay until they recovered from their shock. She got up and ran back to the house and locked herself in her room.

* * *

He looked down at the house, hiding his reaction to it. It was humble, not what he had expected from the Heir of the Golden Wood. His father had told him that her parents were Elrond, son of Eärendil, and Celebrían, the daughter of the Lady of the Golden Wood. Her father was a half Elf and a warrior. He had been present when Sauron was destroyed thirteen hundred years ago, during the Last Alliance. He was slightly nervous about meeting him. He turned back to look at his escort. _**"How are they doing?" **_He asked. They had been attacked while crossing the pass to the north. He needed to tell them, warn them that danger was fast approaching.

_**"They'll make it no longer than an hour." **_Someone answered. Legolas nodded. The weapons had been poisoned and he had narrowly avoided a wound himself.

_**"Let's hurry then. Perhaps Lord Elrond can save them." **_Legolas picked up one of the wounded hurried down the hill, his escort following. Within minutes, they were met at the gates of Rivendell where they were greeted by the servants. At the sight of the wounded, the Elves of Rivendell began calling for Lord Elrond and Lady Eleryna and taking the injured to the Healing Hall. That was the last that Legolas saw of them that day. He waited in his rooms, not able to sleep because of his worry. He was their charge, but he felt responsible for what happened. He couldn't understand why he cared if Eleryna was still being faithful to their oaths. If she broke them, then he could go and find someone he loved and she could do the same.

_"Maybe it's the threat of a kinslaying if we don't go through with it." _He sighed and lay back on the bed. He was almost asleep when someone knocked on his door. _**"Enter." **_It was Eleryna.

_**"Legolas." **_She greeted.

_**"Are they alright? Please tell me."**_

_** "They will heal. Any longer and my father and I may not have been able to save them. We were told this happened while you were crossing over Moria? Personally, I find that hard to believe. The Dwarves would never attack Elves. We have been at peace with them for several hundred years."**_

_** "We weren't attacked by Dwarves." **_Legolas spat. _**"We were attacked by some manner of evil creature. An Orc I think it was."**_

_** "An Orc pack?" **_He nodded. _**"My father will meet with you tomorrow."**_

_** "I came to see you."**_

_** "What, to make sure that I was still being faithful to you? Of course I am. I don't want our realms to be enemies in any war that may come. And you shouldn't be checking up on me. I don't check up on you." **_She crossed her arms. He saw anger flash in her blue-gray eyes. He mimicked her posture.

_**"Well, I had to make sure."**_

_** "Well you didn't need to. I know my duty to my people. I will marry you when we are both ready for it to happen. I will introduce you to my family in the morning. I have asked my father if I could go with you back to the mountains. I need to see this for myself."**_

_** "As you wish. But I will not be responsible for you."**_

_** "I can take care of myself."**_

* * *

She twitched her dress straight and took a deep breath. They would formally be announcing their betrothal at the feast her father had planned. Her parents understood that she had done what she had needed to ensure the safety of her people. Celebrían was not happy that she and Elrond had not been consulted first, but she knew that it had to be done. She knocked on Legolas's door. He opened it, his shirt half tied. He was having trouble tying the side laces. He mouth twitched and she concealed a laugh.

_**"Do you need help, Legolas?" **_He lifted his arm and she tied the laces. He noticed the scent of violets on her. He smiled but quickly hid it when she straightened. _**"There. You are ready." **_She wanted to warn him of her brothers, but decided against it. They would never forgive her if she warned him of their plans. He offered his arm and she took it and they walked to the porch where the feast was waiting. She took a deep breath and they stepped out. Those gathered applauded politely at Elrond's introductions and announcement. Eleryna looked at her brothers. They were shooting daggers at Legolas and her on his arm. She bit her lip to keep from being frightened. Legolas escorted her to her place next to Arwen and their mother and then returned to sit at the head of the table with their father and brothers. Eleryna breathed a sigh of relief when neither twin attacked the younger Elf. The feast began.

_**"Legolas, tell me, how did you come to meet my daughter? We have been told nothing as to how the two of you met." **_Elrond questioned.

_**"In fact, some of us only learned of it right before you arrived." **_Elladan questioned. Not many noticed, but he was very protective of the youngest child of their family.

_**"The betrothal was my father's idea. When I met her, I only knew her as Eleryna, a member of the patrol that had been sent to meet us. It wasn't until we arrived at the city that it was revealed to us that she is the heir of the Golden Wood. Though, I will be forever thankful that she saved my life." **_Elrond raised an eyebrow in question. _**"We had been traveling some time. The reason for the guard was for protection as Wargs had been seen in the area and my party had been attacked by them. She had been the only one to see the Warg track and alert us. I thought she was crazy. There was nothing on the ground. Then we heard the Wargs. My father climbed into the trees, to safety. She had to push me up the ladder. By then, the Wargs had surrounded the area and she and Haldir were left on the ground. The two of them fought well, but she was injured in the leg, a wound meant for Haldir I assume. Ada never told me, but I believe that he made his decision once we were told who Eleryna really was."**_

_** "So, she saved your sorry hide and you make her marry you." **_Elladan hissed.

_**"Believe me, I don't like the idea any more than she does." **_Legolas said through barred teeth. The two Elves stared at each other throughout the entire meal.

* * *

_**"Where do you think you are going, Prince?" **_Legolas turned and saw Eleryna's eldest brother, Elladan, leaning against a tree.

_**"Where is Eleryna? She told me that she would speak to your father about inspecting the pass for Orcs."**_

_** "She is friends with the Dwarves. She wants to make sure that they are alright. He already gave her permission and she has left. She left last night." **_Elladan stood straight and approached the younger Elf. _**"Listen to me, Prince." **_He said the title with venom lacing his tongue. _**"Don't come around here anymore. Find a way to convince your father to call off the marriage. I will not let her marry someone she hates and that hates her." **_Legolas took a step back and pulled an envelope from his pocket.

_**"Give this to her when she returns." **_Ellada took the letter and Legolas walked away. Once he was out of sight and earshot, Elladan opened the letter and scowled before ripping it into pieces. He walked back to Rivendell. He had to waylay Eleryna before she saw Legolas leave.

* * *

**Please do not get the wrong idea. Elladan is just trying to protect his sister. **

**Translations: Ada-Father, Gwaleth-Sister, Naneth-Mother**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Understandings

**Another bit of a time jump, but that'll stop once the Ring comes into the picture. Thanks for your reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Year 1999 of the Third Age**

She looked at the Gates of Moria. They were sealed. It had been dangerous to come this close to them as Amroth and Nimrodel had both been lost to the evil creatures that had invaded the mines almost twenty years ago. She had heard rumors of an ancient shadow that had been unearthed by the Dwarves. She wanted to see for it herself, but the doors were sealed against her. She looked at her hand. It was burned from where she had touched the door, trying to brush the dirt from the runes that were carved into it. Now, she was waiting for nightfall. But she wasn't sure if she should go in. She wanted to know what had happened to the people she called friend. She wanted to know why the Silvan Elves of the valleys fled to the south. Something was in the mines and she needed to discover what it was.

_**"How long are you going to stand there?" **_She heard Legolas ask from behind her.

_**"How long have you been there?" **_Eleryna was great at being aware of her surroundings, but that didn't necessarily mean that other Elves could not sneak up on her. Her brothers had done it often enough. Though, they had become careless this last time. She figured it was because she and Legolas had been taking a walk. He had come to visit her again. She got the sense that he wasn't checking up on her this time and she was fine with that. His guard had been attacked coming through the pass again. She had offered to escort him back as she knew the land better than he did on account of her adventures with her brothers. She had left him on the other side of the mountain a few nights ago.

_**"Not long. Maybe about an hour. Maybe less. So, how long are you going to stand there and stare at that rock face?"**_

_** "Until I see the door."**_

_** "I thought the gates had been shut."**_

_** "They are, unless you know the password to get them open."**_

_** "And what is that?"**_

_** "Ha! Like I am going to tell you. Whenever I mention the Dwarves, I get the sense that you hate them. No, these are my friends and I will guard their secrets as my own."**_

_** "How did you become so close with them anyway? It seems strange that an Elf is great friends with a Dwarf. Did you grow up with them as an orphan?"**_

_** "No. When I was sixteen, the king invited me into his halls. I have been friends with the Dwarves ever since. If you can't handle your wife being friends with who you think is an enemy, then I suggest you find a way to convince your father to call off the wedding."**_

_** "That won't be necessary. I am sure they'll not want Elves in the halls after this." **_Eleryna rounded on her future husband.

_** "Still your tongue! It was not the Elves who caused this. It was me who got the two races to trade."**_

_** "The Elves of the Woodland Realm would never trade with the likes of such odorous and vile creatures."**_

_** "The Elves of Lórien did while the Dwarves lived within Moria. So did the Elves of Imladris. What is your excuse, Legolas?" **_She walked away from the gate and down the east side of the pass. She wouldn't be returning to Rivendell anytime soon. Náin had told her of another settlement to the north in the Grey Mountains. She knew that whatever remained of the Dwarves would go there. She would seek out Durin and Náin there. They would tell her what happened.

_**"Where are you going?"**_

_** "To find my friends." **_She called over her shoulder.

_** "So you only came up here to check on the Dwarves?"**_

_** "What are you talking about?"**_

_** "When you left me at the end of the pass, I thought that your answer was no. But I wanted to change your mind."**_

_** "Change my mind about what?" **_She turned to face him.

_** "To wander Middle Earth with me. Didn't you get my letter?"**_

_** "What letter?"**_

_** "I gave a letter to your brother to place in your room two nights before we left Rivendell. In it I asked if you would care to wander the world with me, maybe we can at least grow to tolerate each other if not like each other." **_Eleryna looked at the ground at her feet.

_**"Do you really mean that? Do you want to travel with me?"**_

_** "I do. I saw how well you fight when we were a lot younger. I thought that, if we can learn each other's fighting styles, we can learn to work together. I know how much that makes you happy. I," **_he sighed. _**"We both know that this marriage was my father's idea. If we can fight well together, maybe he'll allow you into the guard with me. It can be a condition that we stay together."**_

_** "Very well. We'll travel together."**_

_** "Great. Now I can tell you." **_She looked at him.

_**"What do you have to tell me now?"**_

_** "A few months ago, Dwarves started peopling a mountain to the north and east of the Greenwood."**_

_** "Dwarves? You are sure?"**_

_** "As sure as this betrothal."**_

_** "That must be Durin and Náin. They survived. Come on!" **_She bounded down the road. Legolas smiled and followed. He couldn't understand why, but seeing her happy made his heart soar.

* * *

They looked out over the lake to the mountain beyond. It had taken them almost half a year to reach it, but they had and they had not encountered the other Elves of the Greenwood. Eleryna searched the river for a raft of sort so they could cross. She could see a small village in the middle of the lake. On the shore, a large city was taking shape. She finally found one and hailed it over.

"What can I do for ya, Miss?" The man asked.

"I want passage to the far shore. I am going to the mountain."

"Now why would a pretty thing like you want to go there, hmm? Little Folk are they. Look like little trolls with beards. Say they are Dwarves though. Ain't seen one 'fore. Can't say for sure."

"I want to see the Dwarves. I have friends among them. Please,"

" 'Fraid not, Miss. I am bound for the village. I have to take in my catch."

"We can pay you." Legolas suddenly cut in.

"Ah, I know you. And I know your father. So you both travel to that mountain." Eleryna rolled her eyes as the man began rambling again. She pulled a silver coin from her purse and slipped it into the man's hand. "All aboard." He said with a sickening smile. Once on their way, she turned to Legolas.

_**"You never told me you could speak in Common Tongue."**_

_** "My mother taught me when the Men first started to settle here. She said that we would need to know the language if we wanted to get far. Where did you learn?"**_

_** "In Moria, when the king invited me in. They didn't know Elvish and I couldn't speak Common at the time. So my mother let the Dwarf teach me enough so I would not be rude. She continued my lessons after that." **_Legolas didn't say anything after that and the two stayed quiet. Hours later, they arrived at the far side of the lake. Legolas gave the man another coin and they were off. They reached Dale as the sun was setting. They found a decent inn and stayed the night. They went to bed early, not liking the stares their obvious heritage got them from the townsfolk. The next morning, the checked out early and started for the mountain. They stayed silent, not wanting to alert a potentially hostile Dwarf to their presence. By noon, they had reached the gate where Dwarves were carving kings from the stone. Eleryna strode right up to the Dwarf at the gate. Legolas hung back a moment before catching up. The Dwarf stopped them.

"What is your business here, Elf?" He demanded. Unshaken by the harsh attitude, Eleryna answered.

"We are here to see Durin, King of the Dwarves." The Dwarf chuckled to himself. Eleryna frowned.

"You must be mistaken, Elf. The King was slain in Moria." Eleryna's face paled.

"And Náin? What of him?"

"Rumors say that he is dead as well."

"Rumors? You are going to believe rumors? I need to see the king." She made to push past him, but a blade at her midsection stopped her.

"Who are you to think that you can just waltz in and demand to see the King Under the Mountain."

"I am Lady Eleryna, Daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían, Heir of the Golden Wood. I am a friend of the king."

"The Dwarves no longer have friends among the Elves. They have abandoned us. They were not there when the king and his son died."

"I was not aware of the attack on Moria until a few months ago when I went to the mountains and found the doors sealed and hot to the touch." She showed the burn on her hand from when she touched the door. "Now, let me see the king."

"No Elf will,"

"Enough!" A voice yelled from behind the Dwarf. The Dwarf turned and dropped to his knee as another Dwarf exited the gates. It wasn't Durin nor Náin. But she did know him. He was Náin's son, Thráin."

"Thráin, what is going on? Why have you come here? What happened to your father and grandfather?"

"They were slain, Eleryna. But please, come inside where we can talk in peace. But only you, Eleryna. Your companion can go back to Dale and wait for you to return."

"I understand." Eleryna turned to Legolas. _**"You need to go back to the city. Wait for me in the inn we stayed in."**_

_** "Why can't I come inside? They have invited you in, why not me?"**_

_** "I have known this family since I was a young child. They trust me. They have never met you before. If you don't want to wait in the town or village, go back to the Greenwood. I will meet you back there."**_

_** "I will wait for you in the woods at the base of the mountain. If you are not back within three days, I will come for you, even if I have to fight the Dwarves."**_

_** "It won't come to that. I shouldn't be here more than a day." **_Legolas still seemed unconvinced, but nodded and walked away. Eleryna turned to Thráin and nodded. They walked inside. They stayed silent until they reached a room that looked as if it had just been finished.

"We can talk in here. Now, you wish to know what drove us here." Eleryna nodded. "We don't know where it came from, but a demon of fire and shadow rose from the depths. It struck down Grandfather. Father gathered the people and had them flee Moria. I was the last out. He sealed himself inside with the beast. When I touched the door to open them, I was burnt. After that, I came here. I found it while on my way to the Iron Hills. I thought this would be the perfect place to rebuild my family's honor. What of you, Eleryna? Why didn't you come to our aide?"

"My father wouldn't let me near Moria. He never explained why. He sent a missive over the mountain to Lórien. I only just returned when he told me that something had happened. I had no idea until then. I was going to the Gray Mountains when my companion told me this place."

"It is Erebor, Eleryna. And it shall be even greater than Moria."

"I hope that it is. And know that I will always be the friend of the Dwarves."

"And the Dwarves will always hold you as a friend. I know you will be staying for supper. But know that you are always welcome in Erebor and any Dwarf Kingdom."

"And I shall never forget your kindness and understanding."

"How can I blame you for information that was kept for you?" Eleryna smiled and accepted the water she was offered.

* * *

**Well, time to see where this goes. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Wanderings

**Slowly catching up to where the real story takes place. Sorry if it's seeming to take so long.**

* * *

**Year 2475 of the Third Age**

_** "So, where to now?" **_She asked her companion. After visiting the Dwarves, they had spent some time wandering the Greenwood without his father's knowing. Now they were in the Brown Lands just north of a place called Mordor. She wasn't sure she liked being so close to the place her father had faced the greatest evil of all time. She put it down to her just being spooked. She had been born long after that battle had happened and it had been even longer still since the battle. Though, with her elven sight, she could see the marshes, the place where the fight took place. She turned her eyes from the marsh and looked at Legolas, her husband-to-be. _**"Legolas?"**_

_** "Look to the south. You see the smoke just to the west of the dark mountains?"**_

_** "Yes I see them. What of it?"**_

_** "Where the smoke is coming from is the realm of Gondor."**_

_** "I've heard of that place. Isildur and his father, Elendil, fought by my father's side alongside King Gil-galad in the Last Alliance. Sauron was destroyed in body, but the Ring lived on and was taken by Isildur. It was lost at his death. But Sauron does not have the ability to create an army, does he?"**_

_** "He doesn't. But his servants do. They are the ones that are attacking Gondor. The smoke is from the city if Osgiliath."**_

_** "Can we get there in time to help them?"**_

_** "You don't even know them. Why do you want to help?"**_

_** "Because I don't believe in standing on the side lines while people fight for their lives. I'm going. You can come if you want." **_Eleryna mounted her horse and galloped off. Legolas sighed for the billionth time. He was slowly getting used to her attitude and she had given no indication that she liked to stick her nose in where it didn't belong. The people of Gondor would not appreciate her meddling. They preferred to settle matter themselves. He mounted his horse and galloped after her. They rode recklessly across the lands. Once safely through Emyn Muil, they rode along the river to Osgiliath. The journey took them a week. Osgiliath still stood, but the defenders were greatly depleted and tired. Eleryna rode straight up to the gate, glad that it was still held by the Men of Gondor. "Who leads you?" She asked as she stopped her foaming horse.

"Who are you?" A man dressed in Ranger garb demanded. She had heard of these men. They were cousins of the Rangers in the north known as the Rangers of Ithilien.

"I am Eleryna of Rivendell. My Companion is Legolas of the Greenwood. We saw the smoke from afar and have come to help."

"I am Boromir." The man said. "My father is Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. He has put me in charge of defending this city until the last."

"How long has the fighting been going on?"

"A few months. We've barely been able to hold them off. My father dares not send reinforcements for fear that they will be defenseless in Minas Tirith should Osgiliath fall."

"Well then, we'll have to stop the Orcs here."

"That is what we plan to do." Boromir looked at his feet before looking at her again. "I hate to ask this of you," Legolas stepped closer to Eleryna. She rolled her eyes at his possessiveness.

"What is it?"

"This fight has been going on so long and, along with reinforcements, my father refuses to send a healer. I know that your kind is blessed with the ability. Will you please?"

"Of course, Boromir. There is no one to defend the land if there is no healer about. Take me to them." Boromir turned on his heel and went deeper into the city. Eleryna and Legolas followed.

_**"Are you sure this is wise, Eleryna? We do not know these people."**_

_** "I know enough to know that they need our help. Look at them. Their spirits are broken because they know that their steward will not send help. These Rangers need someone to help them. If not us, who? It is obvious that Rohan has not been called for. The signal fires have not been lit. We must help how we can."**_

_** "But these people will be coughing up death on you."**_

_** "As would our own race if I were attending their wounded. Death is death, Legolas. It comes for us all the same. If it would make you feel better, you can help me. Or you can go with Boromir and sketch out a battle plan for when the monsters attack again." **_Eleryna swept into the large house, tying her hair back at the same time. Legolas stood in the street. He was not a healer like she was.

_"If she wants to catch their death, so be it. Then she won't be my problem." _Though, he immediately regretted the thought. He would never admit it, but he was growing fond of his betrothed the longer they traveled together.

* * *

The sound of blades clashing together sounded in the early morning. Legolas jumped awake, startled. Next to him was Eleryna. She had both her blades drawn and ready. He stood and looked where she was. The army of orcs were banging their weapons against their shields. Boromir walked up to them.

"I will not command you." He said. "And neither will I fault you for leaving. This is not your fight and you do not have to fight it. I am grateful for the help you have given us thus far."

"Boromir," Eleryna said, "look at that army out there. Even with us, you will be hard pressed to win. We will fight by your side. If we cannot stop them here, then they will be free to take the rest of the west and Middle Earth. We cannot allow that to happen. So, this is our fight, whether that is obvious or not." Boromir nodded and walked away. The soldiers and Rangers around them seemed heartened by her words and word quickly spread that the Elves would fight with them. Legolas didn't say anything. He knew that she was right and that should Gondor fall, the rest of Middle Earth, aside from the Elves, stood little chance of defeating these hordes.

_"Though, if Rohan had come, they would have had a better chance."_

Minutes later, the orcs swarmed into the city. Across the bridge, the archers fired their arrows, but only Eleryna's and Legolas's arrows always found their mark. But the fighters quickly caught on and more of their arrows found their targets. Soon though, they ran out of arrows and only the Elves were able to still fire. But by then, the fighters on the ground were being overwhelmed. Eleryna looked at Legolas. He silently agreed and they hurried down to the bridge where they were immediately swept up by the fighting. Their long knives flashed up and down as they fought back to back, a deadly team. Eleryna was amazed at how well they fought together. She couldn't believe that she could ever fight in this manner with anyone. It was like they were dancing.

Around them, they heard men dying as more and more orcs came fresh off the bridge. The city was burning. Legolas and Eleryna took shelter in a nearby building. _**"There is no hope for this city." **_Legolas panted as they watched the fighting. The orcs had sent word to stay out of the way of the two Elves. _**"Let us go."**_

_** "I will not let the Orcs drive me away. But you are right. The city is lost. We have to destroy the bridge if we are to prevent the orcs from coming across." **_Legolas nodded and Boromir hailed them. They beckoned him to them.

"I have called a retreat. The city is lost. I will tell my father what you have done for us, but it would be best if you both went your own way."

"We cannot let the Orcs gain this side."

"The bridge is made of stone. And we do not have the hearts or the means to destroy it."

"But I do." Eleryna said. "The bridge must be destroyed if Gondor is to have a chance to regain it. With this bridge, the Orcs will be free enter Gondor unchallenged. Will you be the gateway for them to conquer the rest of Middle Earth? Just make sure they don't kill me." She ran out of the house and to the water, chanting as she did so. She had the power over water, just as her father and sister did. With the water, she could destroy the bridge and the monsters on it. She reached the banks and dipped the tip of one of her long knives into the water. It responded to the light touch. The sound of rushing water reached her ears. She urged it higher and higher. The water rounded the bend and crashed into the bridge, knocking the Orcs into the water. She pulled it back and rammed the bridge again. The Orcs got smart and shot at her. She used the water to block it and Legolas fired back at them. She rammed the bridge a third time and it started to give. She rammed it again and it gave more. _"One more."_ She put more strength behind the blow and the bridge fell into the water. She heard the defenders cry in dismay before Boromir, his voice also filled with sorrow, order them back to Minas Tirith. Eleryna collapsed against Legolas, never having commanded water like she just had before. He scooped her up and carried her away.

* * *

**Year 2509 of the Third Age**

_**"They're multiplying." **_She said as they looked at the Orcs they had just killed. Since the fall of Osgiliath, more and more Orcs had been seen in Eriador and the Misty Mountains. Legolas and Eleryna had been hunting them, now having a purpose for their wanderings. Though, she knew that they would soon have to go back to their lives and families. They also needed to decide when they would be married. She picked up her head at the sound of two horses.

_**"Eleryna! Lady Eleryna!"**_

_** "Lord Glorfindel!" **_She answered. A few minutes later, Glorfindel rode into the clearing on Asfaltoh and her horse in tow.

_**"Thank the Valar I have found you. I feared that I might not."**_

_** "Has Imladris come under attack?"**_

_** "No, it is your mother. She has been attacked on her way to Lórien. She has been taken back to Imladris and your father for healing. Your presence is requested."**_ Eleryna sheathed her knives and mounted her horse. Glorfindel looked at the prince. He had not expected Eleryna to be with him. Eleryna looked at her betrothed.

_**"Wait for my word." **_She told him and he nodded. She and Glorfindel turned their horses west. The journey took them several weeks. When they arrived in Imladris, Eleryna immediately went to her parents' bedchamber and walked in. Her mother was laying on the bed, pale as a ghost. Eleryna sat on the edge of the bed and held her mother's hand. Elrond kept his eldest children outside and gave the two alone.

_**"My darling daughter, you have come back to me."**_

_** "Of course I have come back. I shouldn't have been gone so long. Then I could have protected you. This is my fault." **_The words rang true in her ears. If she had not been wandering with Legolas, she would have been with her mother as they went over the pass.

_**"Nonsense, Child. This is no more your fault than your first meeting with the Dwarves. Orcs have begun to inhabit the mountain. Whatever evil bred them is to blame. But your father says that I will be fine." **_Eleryna could only nod. Even though she did not share her mother's habits, Eleryna was close to her. She never left the older woman's side the entire year that Celebrían was bedridden. On the anniversary of her attack, she decided that she would sail. She knew that the poisoned wound would ache on the anniversary of the day she was attackced because of the poison and she knew that it would not trouble her in Valinor. Eleryna rode in the wagon with her mother, Elladan leading her horse. When they reached the shores, Celebrían was placed in a comfortable bed on the ship. Her family stood on the shore and watched as it sailed away. Without turning to her brothers, Eleryna spoke;

_**"They will all die." **_She vowed.

_**"I know you've just returned from wandering with your betrothed,"**_ Elrohir answered, _**"but will you hunt with us." **_She didn't have to ask what they would hunt. She knew.

_**"Yes." **_She answered.

* * *

**I wanted to inform you all, the battle that took place in Osgiliath actually happened. It may not have happened the way that I have it written, but there was a Boromir and Denethor at the time in control of Gondor when Osgiliath was lost and the bridge destroyed. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Vengeance

**Some more time jumps, but these should be the last for a few chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Year 2799 of the Third Age**

She looked at the mountain where the damned creatures continuously came from. She and her brothers had been all over the realm of Eriador, hunting and killing the creatures that had attacked their mother over two hundred years ago. She had long since sailed, the wound slowly killing her while she stayed in Middle Earth.

_**"Dwarves dot the land at the base of the mountains." **_Elladan suddenly said from next to her.

_**"They are at war with the Orcs who have taken over their homes. Nine years ago, Thrór came to Moria. He was killed by an Orc that has taken up residence there. They gather for vengeance."**_ She didn't need to say it, but the Dwarves wanted the same thing that they did. The siblings knew that it was the Orc who lived in Moria that had attacked their mother. It was a senseless attack in their minds. But what could be done about it. They did not know an Orc's mind. But they didn't need to in order to know what to do next.

_**"It shouldn't take too long to get to the mountains. Perhaps we can make it before the battle starts." **_Elrohir said and started walking. Eleryna followed close behind. She shot a glance at her two brothers. She wanted to say something, but decided against it. She would tell them when they got closer to Dwarves. She hadn't seen them in centuries, since she had visited Thráin at the founding of Erebor almost a thousand years ago. She wanted to know what could have happened to drive Thrór here instead of staying in Erebor. The trees whispered that his son and grandson were leading the army. Something had happened in Erebor.

_"Did they waken another evil?" _She asked herself darkly.

* * *

_**"Listen to me, you two." **_She said to her brothers. _**"Let me do the talking. They know me. Let me go in first and talk to Thráin."**_

_** "You shouldn't go alone." **_Elladan muttered.

_**"The last time someone else was with me when I showed up on their doorstep, we were nearly killed. It would be better if I go by myself first. Once I gain permission for the two of you to join me, I will come back for you. Got it?" **_She looked at one brother and then another. They nodded and she left, walking towards the camp. Elladan turned to Elrohir.

_**"She blames herself for everything that happened to Naneth." **_He said.

_** "I know. But she knows that it is not her fault."**_

_** "Her mind knows that, but her heart does not. She feels that she should have been with the family and gone with Neneth to Lórien. If she had been here to travel with her, Naneth may have never gotten wounded."**_

_** "And Eleryna may have been killed. Then Naneth still would have sailed because she would have blamed herself for Eleryna's death. Elladan, there is nothing we can do to help her clear her conscience. She must do that herself. That is why she is here instead of staying in either Lórien or Rivendell. She doesn't want it to happen to anyone else." **_Elrohir turned back to the camp and watched for his youngest sister's return.

* * *

"Stop there." She did and removed her hood.

"My name is Eleryna. I am known to those of Dúrin's house." She declared. "I am looking for Thráin or Thorin."

"What is your business with them?"

"My own, good Dwarf." She looked at him. He had a slight accent and tall hair and a short beard. He supported his weight on a short headed axe.

"Bless my beard," a Dwarf said from behind her. Eleryna twisted her neck so she could see who it was. "Is that you, Eleryna?"

"Balin," she greeted warmly. "It is good to see you again."

"And you, dear Friend. What brings you here?"

"My brothers and I heard about your plight. We have come to help. But I would like to garner the permission of Thráin or Thrór before I brought them to the camp." She answered, even though she knew Thrór was dead.

"I would say that we would be grateful for your help, but this is a war of vengeance. Thrór was killed nine years ago by an Orc that has taken up residence here."

"A war of vengeance is the perfect war for us to help in. You see, this same Orc attacked our mother as she made to use the pass to the Golden Wood. She received a poisoned wound and sailed a year later. We have been hunting and killing Orcs ever since."

"And how long has it been?"

"Almost five hundred years." She answered. Balin nodded and turned to the other Dwarf.

"Dwalin, get one of the others to take up your post. Then personally tell Thorin and his father that Lady Eleryna has come to fight alongside us and she brings help."

"And when he asks what manner of creature she is?" Dwalin growled, looking at Eleryna's pointed ears and slanted eyes. She glared at him.

"You can tell him that I am an Elf. That I am the child his ancestor invited into Moria long ago. If that does not satisfy him, he can wait until he decides to call me to see for himself." Balin chuckled in amusement at her temper.

"Dwalin, Lady Eleryna and I will be going and fetching her brothers. If asked why they are being let into the camp, tell them that they are coming at my invitation." Dwalin nodded and walked off. Balin turned to her. "Lead the way." She nodded and walked away from the camp. She was glad that her brothers had learned Common Tongue when they became friends with the Dúnedain. They would be able to understand the Dwarves and the Dwarves them. She whistled and the two older Elves looked over the bushes she had left them behind. She beckoned them to her and they came.

"Balin, these are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. They are the eldest children of my parents." She turned to her brothers. "Elladan, Elrohir, this is Balin, Chief Advisor to the King under the Mountain." Balin gave a short bow.

"I am grieved to tell you, Eleryna, that there is no kingdom under the mountain. It was destroyed by Smaug the Dragon almost thirty years ago." She nodded, knowing that there was a reason for the Dwarves to be trying to reclaim Erebor. "But, that is past. Right now, we prepare for war against the Orcs. Dwalin will have told Thráin and Thorin of you by now. Best not keep them waiting."

* * *

She stood with her brothers, waiting. Thráin had called out the Pale Orc. According to the Elves who had been with their mother, he had been the one to wound her. Slowly, the doors of Moria opened and the Orc poured out. She grew furious that the Orcs had gotten into the grand halls of her friends. They should never have been able to. Not even she and the Dwarves could get near without being burned. She flexed her hand. It was still scarred from when she had touched the door and was burnt. The Orcs arranged themselves into ranks just outside the doors. Still the Dwarves waited. Eleryna didn't mind. She didn't want to deal with the lesser Orcs. They were not the ones that had sent her mother away.

After a few more minutes, a large, white Orc walked out of the doors and through the Orcs to Thráin. The Dwarf stood tall, axe in hand. Beside her, Thorin drew his sword. The Elves remained stationary, though Elladan and Elrohir tightened their grips on their bows. He said something and then turned to look at the army. His eyes fell on the three Elves that glared at him. He laughed and said something else. Eleryna growled in her throat, recognizing that he was mocking them. _"You will die." _She vowed. The Orc walked back to his army and ordered the attack. At a shout from Thráin, the Dwarves surged forward and met them where he stood. Eleryna rushed forward with them, pulling her long knives at the same time. Arrows whizzed over their heads from the bows of Elladan and Elrohir. Back and forth the battle flowed. Eleryna was covered in Orc blood in the first few minutes. But she didn't care. She needed to get to the Pale Orc. But his lessers kept stopping her, recognizing her as a great threat to themselves and their leader.

A victorious roar echoed over the mountainside. Eleryna dispatched the last Orc in front of her and looked. The Pale Orc had Thrór's head on a pike and was brandishing it as a trophy. She made to move. She knew that he would have done the same with her mother's head if he had had the chance. If he had killed her. Another yell made her stop and Thorin rushed past her to do battle with the Pale Orc. He had only injured her mother, not killed her. He had killed Thráin. The Orc's death belonged to him first. She turned back to the other Orcs. She could easily take out her anger on them.

Minutes later, she heard a wounded cry from the Orc. She smiled, knowing that Thorin had won. She heard rallying the Dwarves. She rushed forward with them, killing the Orcs as they dragged their broken leader back into the mines. The Dwarves cheered their sour victory. But victory hadn't been won. Not for her. The Orc was still alive. She was fast enough, she knew she could make it in, even if meant she would not leave again. The Orc needed to be killed. She moved towards the door.

Elladan and Elrohir saw her and rushed forward and grabbed her arms. _**"Let me go!" **_She screamed at them. _**"He must be killed!"**_

_** "You'll get yourself killed, going in there. We came to help the Dwarves win their war. They have. We must go now. Our task is done. This Orc knows not to mess with the Dwarves for the time being."**_

_** "He mocked us. He hurt Naneth. He will die."**_

_** "Yes, he will. But not at the cost of your own life." **_Elrohir picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her down the mountain. Elladan said farewell to the Dwarves on her behalf and then followed his younger siblings, Eleryna still screaming for blood.

* * *

**Year 2941 of the Third Age**

She sat in the garden and looked at the flowers that had grown there. Her mother, Celebrían had planted them with her when she was a hundred years old. She knew everyone was worried about her. She was rarely home anymore. She went out hunting without her brothers. When she came back, she was beaten up from her long hunting trips. But she needed something to do. When she was home, she would do just this, sit in the garden her and her mother had planted. She touched one of the flowers, remembering the day. It had been bright and sunny, just like this one. She had been full of foolish hope then. Hope that the world was a grand place and that no evil would ever touch them. But it had. Evil had taken her mother from her. Evil had taken her friends from her. She felt alone.

_**"How long are you going to stand there, Elrohir?" **_She said without looking towards the door. Having traveled much with her brothers, she knew them without having to look.

_**"I'm worried about you."**_

_** "You are all worried about me." **_He sat next to her and looked at the flowers.

_**"Look, I know that you want to do something to make Naneth's leaving mean something. But you must get your heart to understand that it wasn't your fault. Naneth wanted you to go with Legolas. She knew that if you two did not at least tolerate each other, it would probably cause a kin slaying between Lórien and Mirkwood." **_Eleryna frowned. She had seen the Greenwood before and after the spiders had gone there. The spiders had brought a darkness with them that settled over the wood. It was much different from Lórien where she was the heir of the realm.

_**"What do you want, Elrohir?"**_

_** "It's time you stop hunting. You made a promise to marry the prince of Mirkwood when it was still the Greenwood. He is still the same Elf you promised to marry. It is time you fulfill that promise. It's what Naneth would have wanted. She's the one who taught us to keep our words."**_

_** "She also told us to follow our hearts."**_

_** "And your heart is no longer in fighting Orcs. Every time you see one, you only see the Pale Orc that took her from us. He is most likely dead now with the wound Thorin gave him. Put him from your mind. If you need to, go to Lórien for a time before going to Mirkwood. Meet the prince where they meet and arrange your wedding. When you have done that, send us word and I will go to you and be there for you. I promise." **_Elrohir pulled his youngest sister into a tight hug. Elladan had made himself her protector, but it was Elrohir who was always able to get through to her when no one else could. He knew that he had won and that she would go through with her promise. _"It may not have been exactly what Naneth wanted, but if it helps Eleryna, that's what needs to be done. I'm going to miss having you around, Little Sister." _He thought, knowing that he would be blamed by Elladan for sending her away. But he and Elrond and Arwen knew that it was for her own good.

* * *

**And we have entered the Hobbit phase of this glorious fic. Thanks for reading and please review**


	9. Old Friends

**I know some of you are happy to see a nice Legolas, but there are somethings that I have to have him do first. Enjoy!**

**Reminder: _bold-italics _is Elvish talk.  
**

* * *

_**"I want that nest destroyed. Nothing survives."**_

_** "I understand." **_She answered and left the hall. Her husband was waiting for her. _**"Destroy the nest. Nothing survives afterwards."**_

_** "Who's lead?"**_

_** "Does it matter?" **_She teased as he fell into step beside her.

_**"I would say so. We are both in command of the patrol."**_

_** "Ah, but there has been no clear winner yet."**_ She grinned as they entered the barracks.

_**"That key word again." **_Their laughter roused their companions and they armed themselves.

_**"What are our orders?" **_Kira asked as she walked up to the couple. She and Eleryna had made quick friends despite the fact that the princess had only been in Mirkwood for a few months.

_**"That nest we found last week." **_Legolas answered. _**"We are to destroy it."**_

_** "Awesome." **_Kira grinned and walked to where she kept her weapons and told the others. Legolas turned to his wife. She had her arms crossed across his chest. There was a familiar light in her eyes. He knew that she loved fighting. It was the only thing that kept her from dwelling on the past within the confines of the castle and their realms. He sighed and they moved out. Of course, their companions followed both of them, it was just a matter of who followed who between the prince and princess.

* * *

She jumped into the nest, her torch flaring in the dank air. Kira right behind. The webs immediately caught fire. She let the torch drop and drew her long knives, killing the spiders as she passed. Kira split off to kill her own set of spiders. She didn't bother to look around for her husband. She knew that he would be fine. He was an able fighter, just like her, and they had fought often together. The spiders moved off, chasing after shouts in the distance. The rest of the patrol followed. She killed off the stragglers before following as well.

She caught up to her companions in time to see her husband use a spider's silken line to follow it down. He killed it with his own blade and slid along his back underneath other spiders. He finished his move by sheathing his blade, drawing and arrow, and aiming it at the spiders' prey.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Eleryna looked from the spider she had just killed to the prisoners her patrol had surrounded. She heard screaming from another Dwarf and ran to it. She found a young Dwarf on his back beneath another spider. She dispatched it along with the others that came to his screams.

"Give me a dagger! Quick!" She ignored him, tossing her long knife at the spider that thought it could ambush them. She retrieved it and herded the young Dwarf to the others. He said nothing.

"Search them." Legolas commanded and she mimicked his order for the patrol to understand. She did not partake in the search, but moved to get a better look at the others.

"Who is this? Your brother?" She heard Legolas ask a red haired Dwarf who had his matching beard tied in two separate places.

"That is my wife." He answered.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

_**"Be nice." **_She told him as she caught sight of a few Dwarves she knew very well.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Legolas looked at the Dwarf and handed him back the pictures.

_**"Are the spiders dead?"**_

_** "Yes, and the nest is destroyed. I doubt more will come."**_

_** "Legolas, Eleryna. Come and look at this."**_ The couple turned and Legolas was handed a sword.

_**"Tis Orcrist." **_She looked at the Dwarves. "Thorin, where did you get this?" Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin finally recognized the Elf woman who stood before them as their friend from many ages ago.

"Eleryna, what are you doing here?" Thorin demanded. He had no love for the Elves of Mirkwood, or Elves for that matter. But Eleryna and her brothers were an exception as they had helped avenge his grandfather and she had been a friend of his house for many, many years.

"Later, Thorin. Where did you get this blade? Tis an ancient blade of Gondolin."

"It was given to me." Legolas pushed past her, the blade pointed at Thorin.

_**"Legolas." **_She warned.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." He removed the blade and turned to the patrol. _**"Take them to the palace! Into the dungeons with them!"**_

_** "Legolas!"**_

_** "Eleryna, in this, you must listen to me." **_The patrol escorted the Dwarves down the path they had followed to the nest.

_**"No! You know that they are my friends. Thorin is telling the truth. And he is no thief!"**_

_** "They have trespassed and will be taken to the king."**_

_** "Let them go. They are only passing through. It's not like they have much of a choice."**_

_** "They could have gone around. They have entered the forest without our permission."**_

_** "You never would have given them your permission!" **_She cried. _**"They are just trying to get through. Can't you at least give them that?" **_They were at the castle gates now.

_**"It is too late for that." **_She scowled and stormed away from him. He sighed and looked at the guards, looking back at the path for a moment. _**"Close the gates." **_He ordered and stepped inside.

* * *

She walked down to where she knew the cells were. She couldn't believe that they wouldn't be let go. She didn't know if she could get them out. She sighed. There was no way, not without Thranduil and Legolas seeing her as a betrayer of her kind. It would start a kin slaying. That was the very thing she and Legolas were trying to avoid. She sighed again and went to where she knew Thorin was. She had watched as the guards placed him in his cell. She sat along the wall.

"I'm sorry, Thorin. I tried." She said. She saw Balin trying to peek out his door to look at her before sitting back and sighing deeply.

"It's not your fault, Eleryna." Thorin finally said after five minutes had passed. "Thank you for saving Kili."

"I wouldn't have done otherwise. We were ordered to destroy the nest and everything in it. You were only spared because Legolas wanted to know why thirteen Dwarves were in this forest."

"What are you doing in this place, Eleryna? Last I saw you, you were being taken from Moria by your brothers after the battle."

"When Legolas and I were still children, a deal was made between his father and my grandparents. A few months ago, we each upheld our end of the deal made by them." Thorin understood and did not blame her for it. She had done what needed to be done for her people. He also understood that she could not free them without breaking the promise her marriage had made and start a war. "What drove you to come through Mirkwood?" She asked. She knew what they were doing. There was only one reason for Thorin to be traveling east.

"We were forced into this direction. Eleryna," She looked towards the door, waiting. "Eleryna, he survived. The Pale Orc survived all these years. He hunts us now. We would have gone around the forest, but that would have given the Orc and his pack the time they needed to find us again. We could not let that happen. So we came through here."

"I understand." And she did. But her anger was also starting to rise. She had finally believe the creature who had stolen her mother to be dead. And if they were hunting the Dwarves- she jumped to her feet. "Thorin, I must explain that you were forced here by Orcs and that they will hunt you as far as you go. Which means that they will come here." Thorin only nodded and she hurried back up the steps to the room she shared with Legolas. He was pacing. She knew that he had been waiting for her. _**"Legolas, we must talk with your father. It is important and cannot wait."**_

_** "It will have to. We have to talk about your friendship with the Dwarves."**_

_** "We do not have the time for that now. Orcs are coming. That is why Thorin and his company came into the forest. The Pale Orc pursues him and hunts him as we speak." **_

_** "And that will get you killed!" **_Legolas shouted. She reached for a dagger on her waist, not knowing what her husband would do if he let his anger get out of control. _**"You trust these Dwarves blindly! You cannot see that following them is going to lead you to your death!"**_

_** "I am not following them! I am trying to help them! All you have done is lock them in the dungeons where they have no hope of defending themselves. I will not stop my friendship with Thorin and his family! They allowed me to fight with them in Moria because the same Orc that hunts them killed Thráin and poisoned my mother!" **_Legolas stopped, the words he was about to say dying on his lips. He knew that her mother had been attacked, but after Eleryna had gone back to Rivendell with Glorfindel, he had never heard what had happened to Celebrían. He hadn't heard from Eleryna until she had sent him a letter telling him to meet her at the border of the Golden Wood to arrange their wedding. He had never been told that she had fought alongside the Dwarves when they tried to retake Moria. _**"The Orc was supposed to have died from the wounds Thorin inflicted upon him. We all thought him dead." **_Tears began to fall from her eyes as all her thoughts returned to her. And her guilt. _**"Believing he was dead helped me move on with my life and it was Elrohir who finally helped me get past it. If he hadn't, I would still be out hunting Orcs if I hadn't been killed." **_She lifted up her shirt and showed him the scar from her last hunt. The Orc had gotten behind her and managed to wound her before she killed him. She had been alone. _**"It happened on the last hunt I ever went on. The Orc tried to ambush me. He paid more dearly than I." **_

Understanding clicked into place for Legolas and he pulled his wife into his embrace, hiding her scar with her shirt. This, right now, wasn't about the Dwarves. He knew that he could never get her to give up on them, especially when they had given her a chance at vengeance. She had been able to live with Thorin killing the creature who had forced her mother to sail. To learn that he was alive and hunting Thorin was devastating. What Eleryna didn't tell him and what she didn't know either is that the Orc was also hunting her, to eliminate the powerful bloodline that she came from and that she was heir to. _**"Come, let us go tell Father of what you have learned. Having the warning we have, we should be able to muster our defenses and hold them back."**_

_** "Thank you for understanding." **_She whispered and they walked out of the room.

* * *

**So yes, Legolas can be an ass, but at least he has a good heart. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Orcs in Mirkwood

**Read and find out, horseyyay. Thank you for your reviews, Elves are Awesome and horseyyay. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"So, you want me to let them go after they have brought this danger into my realm." **_Thranduil looked at his daughter-in-law critically. She only nodded. Arguing with him would get her friends nowhere except the grave.

_**"It will get the Orcs out of our lands faster." **_She answered. She knew that Legolas had a different idea, but she would let him speak when their father wished it. _**"They will take the danger with them."**_

_** "Legolas tells me that a few of them recognized you. He told me that you are friendly with the Dwarves. This isn't a ploy to help them escape my realm, is it?"**_

_** "Of course not, Majesty." **_She answered with the calmest face she could muster. In fact, that was exactly what she was trying to do. But she knew she had to be careful. One wrong word and there would be a war between Lórien and Mirkwood. She knew that Legolas knew what she was trying to do, but he wasn't going to stop her. He knew that if she got the Dwarves out of the castle, she could follow them and the Orcs, killing the one who sent her mother away.

_**"Legolas, what have you to say on the matter?"**_

_** "I say that you allow us to take two patrols and destroy the Orcs before they get within sight of the palace." **_Eleryna barely managed to keep her surprise in check. She had thought Legolas would tell his father to let the Orcs come. She had never guessed he would offer to go out and kill them for her. In her heart, she smiled, somehow knowing that this was for her and not his father. _**"There would be no reason to release the Dwarves and no need to arm every one of our soldiers for battle."**_

_** "Will two patrols be enough?"**_

_** "Two of ours will be enough." **_Legolas answered confidently. Legolas looked at the two of them. He had noticed that his son acted slightly differently around his wife. The older Elf could not place what it was, but he sensed a kind of admiration from his son towards the Elf he had married.

_**"Take three, to be on the safe side."**_

_** "We'll be gone before the sun sets." **_Eleryna and Legolas bowed and hurried out the door. As they exited the door the throne room, she thought she saw the flash of a small creature, about as small as a Dwarf. She smiled to herself. Thirteen was an unlucky number for the Dwarves. It only stood to reason that a fourteenth had escaped. She beckoned to the creature to follow them. She smiled when she heard the soft padding of short legs trying to keep up. She knew then that it wasn't a Dwarf, but a Hobbit.

_**"Grab my things for me. I'll meet you in the barracks." **_She said, breaking off to go to the cellars where she knew the keys were kept. But they were out of reach of the Hobbit.

_**"Actually, I have a gift for you. Whenever you finish what you are going to do, meet me there." **_She raised an eyebrow but nodded. They broke off to go their separate ways. She could hear the Hobbit struggling to keep up with her.

"Stay close to me." She whispered to the Hobbit as she walked into the cellar and saw the captain with a large flagon about to take his first drink. _**"Captain!" **_She barked. The man jumped, sloshing whatever drink he had down his front. Both she and the Hobbit saw the keys on the beam behind him. With great thinking, the Hobbit would be able to take the keys. _**"Those keys are supposed to be on your belt. Why are they hanging on a hook where anyone could take them?"**_

_** "I thought,"**_

_** "You are not here to think. You are here to be the captain of the guard. It also means that you are in charge of whoever is in the dungeons and the keys to those dungeons. Perhaps the position is too much for you."**_

_** "No, of course not, Highness. A simple mistake on my part." **_The captain quickly placed the keys on his belt. Eleryna gave them a quick tug to make sure that they were secure, pointing out the latch to the Hobbit.

_**"Do not let this happen again."**_

_** "On my life, Highness." **_Eleryna nodded and began to walk away.

"That is all I can do to help you. You must do the rest." She whispered to the Hobbit.

_**"What was that, Princess?"**_

_** "None of your concern, Captain. I will check the prisoners when I return."**_ She hurried back up the steps and to the room she shared with her husband. He was waiting for her, a bundle on the bed behind him. He was already in his armor. _**"What is this?"**_

_** "I told the patrols to wear armor. I was going to wait until your birthday, but since we are going out in armor today, I figured I should give it to you now." **_He gestured to the bed. She walked over and opened the bundle. In varying shades of green were a chest plate, leg armor, arm armor, and a helmet. She picked up the chest armor, awing at the craftsmanship.

_"It rivals that of my father's smiths and the smiths of Lórien." _She ran her hand down the front and felt etchings. She turned so her back was to the light and saw them. Her breath caught in her throat. On the armor were the two symbols of her family: The Flower of Rivendell and the Leaf of Lórien. She traced them with her fingers and looked at the other pieces. They were the same. Each piece had one of her symbols on them. She turned to Legolas. _**"You thought of this?" **_She whispered. He nodded, a smile planted firmly on his face. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She couldn't believe that he had done this for her.

_**"I know how much you miss your family. I actually sent a letter to Elrohir asking for your father's smiths to etch the symbols into the pieces. Something to," **_she stopped his words by kissing him deeply. It was the first time they had kissed since the quick peck at their wedding. He pulled her close and returned it. They stayed like that a moment before she pulled away. He watched as she expertly donned the armor herself. When she was done, she looked so much like something out of a dream that it took his breath away.

_**"Let's go kill some Orcs." **_She said. He handed her long knives to her and she slung her quiver over her shoulder. The patrols were waiting outside the gate. Kira looked at them expectantly. _**"We go to kill the Orcs that dare invade our home. Make sure none survive." **_She ordered. The Elves nodded and she and Legolas led the way.

* * *

Bilbo quietly led the Dwarves down the same path that the Elf woman had taken him down. He was surprised that she had helped him. He thought that she would want the Dwarves to remain locked up like the rest of the Elves here. The fact that she had beckoned to him while in the company of the prince made him wonder what her plan was. He pointed the Dwarves to the barrels and put the keys back on the captain's belt. He had seen the Elf woman yell at him for not having the keys on his belt. Though, it again begged the question what her motives were since she had also shown him how to take the keys from the belt. One by one, he packed the Dwarves into the barrels, keeping a sharp ear for sound from the upper halls. Thorin was last.

"Tell no one she helped you." He said as they stood outside his barrel.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Elf woman I have no doubt you are wondering about. She is not here completely by choice. She had to do what needed to be done for her people. She found a way around her oath. She led you down here and made sure you could get the keys."

"But how did she even know about me? And who is she?"

"She is a friend of my house. She has been for most of her long life. She knows our customs and knows that thirteen is an unlucky number. Remember, tell no one of what she has done. Think of it as paying a debt. She helped you free us. Now you help her prevent a war among the Elves." Thorin climbed into his barrel. Bilbo knew how she had seen him. When she had come out of the throne room, he had been twisting the ring on his finger and it had slipped. It was after that moment that she had beckoned to him to follow her. Which led him to this point.

"No one will know of her involvement." Bilbo swore as he fitted on Thorin's lid and they waited.

* * *

_**"You seem to know how these creatures think, Princess. What do we do?"**_

_** "They'll know they can't get past the main gates. What times are the barrels being sent back down the river?"**_

_** "Should be getting ready to open the gate now-shit!" **_

_** "Let's go." **_The combined patrols hurried to the east water gate. They found Orcs guarding the banks, waiting. The Elves fell upon them like death. Below, the gate opened and several barrels swept past. Legolas and Eleryna, along with a few others, used to barrels to jump across the river. Eleryna nearly stepped on Bilbo who had caught a ride holding onto one of the barrels. The fighting continued. Eleryna looked around for the Pale Orc. She couldn't find him. She moved to avoid the blow that was aimed for her. The Orc managed a light scratch before she killed him. Then she saw the Orc that was giving orders. She didn't know him, but it didn't matter. He knew where the Pale Orc was. Legolas saw him at the same time. They ran to him. She reached him first, getting his attention quickly. He smiled. He had orders to kill her if she appeared while he was hunting the Dwarves.

He swung his large weapon at her. She moved swiftly to avoid it. She battled back and forth with the Orc, ignoring the bruises that were forming beneath her armor. She wanted to know where the other Orc was. She needed to find and kill him. That was the only way she would find peace about her mother's departure. After a few minutes, she was able to cut his legs off and disarm him. Legolas caught up to them. "Where is he?" She demanded. "Where is Azog?" The Orc only laughed and said something in his foul language that she couldn't understand. "Answer me! Where is he!"

"You'll know soon enough." He laughed. She severed his head and threw it on the ground, her chest heaving. Around her, the Orcs died. Legolas pulled her out of the way of an arrow aimed at her. It grazed her elbow where she didn't have any armor.

_**"Are they all dead?"**_

_** "Except one. I want to know why they were chasing the Dwarves. And since you killed their leader,"**_

_** "He is only the one who was put in charge. He's not their leader. Their leader is somewhere else. Let's get back to the castle." **_Legolas kept her tucked under his arm as they walked back. They crossed where the water gate stood and found no traces of blood. It gladdened them both. _**"Let's go check on the Dwarves."**_ She said. _**"I promised the captain that I would."**_

_** "You think they could have escaped?"**_

_** "You forget that I know the Dwarves very well." **_She made to walk freely when she collapsed. Legolas caught her before she hit the ground. Their patrol gathered close around them.

* * *

_**"Why did you that? You promised to set him free." **_Legolas dropped the head, unable to keep the look of disgust from marring his features.

_** "And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders."**_

_** "There was more the Orc could tell us. Like why they focused on Eleryna during the fight."**_

_** "There was nothing more he could tell me."**_

_** "And Eleryna? Don't you care that she has been poisoned by them?"**_

_** "She will live, will she not?" **_Legolas remained silent. Thranduil began to walk away. _**"I want the watch doubled at all borders. All roads. All rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom. And no one leaves it." **_Legolas nodded to give the orders. After he had, he went to sit at his wife's bedside.

* * *

**Really looking froward to your thoughts on this chapter. Am I doing a good job making Legolas the good guy? Thanks for reading**


	11. Escape to War

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He watched her as she lay motionless on their bed. He had not slept for the past couple of days, not wanting to leave her alone. He looked at her face. It was pale and framed by her pale blonde hair, giving it a soft glow. On her right cheek was a scar from a Morgul weapon. It didn't take from her features, instead, it enhanced them. The scar, which matched one that was also on her arm, made her look fierce. She had survived a Morgul blade and arrow. He knew that her eldest brother would not be happy that she had been injured while fighting for Mirkwood.

She gasped and then moaned. He held her hand, squeezing it gently to let her know that she was safe. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her gray-blue eyes seemed distant, as if he was still losing her. _**"Legolas," **_she whispered.

_**"I'm here, Mellon." **_He said without thinking. _**"How are you feeling?"**_

_** "Like shit." **_She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. _**"What happened to me?"**_

_** "The blade and arrow were of Morgul make."**_

_** "Poison." **_She spat, knowing it was the same thing that had forced her mother away.

_**"We were lucky that Athelas grows nearby and that the weapons only grazed you."**_

_** "Grazed me?"**_

_** "You have a scar on your cheek and an arrow grazed your elbow after you killed that other Orc. Both were poisoned. You collapsed when we were about to go and check on the Dwarves, to make sure that they hadn't escaped while most of us were gone."**_

_** "Have you?"**_

_** "No. I've been here, at your bedside." **_She gave him a small smile. He returned it and she noticed the bags under his eyes.

_**"How long as it been since you've slept, Mellon?"**_

_** "Since the fight. A couple of days." **_She scooted over and lifted the blanket. _**"No, you're,"**_

_** "Legolas, get into bed. We are not going to do anything except sleep. I am tired and so are you." **_She looked at him, giving him a look that he was sure she learned from her father. He sighed and took off his boots and climbed in. She turned her back to him and was soon asleep. He stayed awake a few minutes longer, watching her, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

_**"I suppose you want to go and check on the Dwarves now." **_He said as he helped her stand from the bed. It had been a couple of days since she had woken, four days total since the fight with the Orcs. She had finally recovered enough to walk, mostly, on her own.

_**"How did you guess, Mellon?" **_She laughed. She didn't know why, but it made her glad to know that she and Legolas no longer just tolerated each other. They considered each other friends and that was important to her.

_**"Lucky guess." **_He said and helped her into her boots. Once she was ready, they walked out of their room and to the dungeons where the Dwarves were being held.

_"With any luck, the Hobbit will have gotten them out within the past four days."_ Legolas opened the door and they walked down. She went to Thorin's cell first and looked in the others as she past. She put a mask of confusion on her face as she tried to open the door. It was locked. She turned to her husband. _**"Where are they?" **_He looked at her in confusion and then looked into the cell next to him. His confusion turned to anger as he checked the remaining cells. All of them were empty.

_**"What do you know of this?" **_He demanded of her.

_**"What are you implying? That I helped them escape? I've been recovering for the past four days."**_

_** "You went off to the cellars on your own."**_

_** "And I found the keys on a hook and made the captain put them on his belt. Then I met you in our room. Think, Legolas, did I have the time, between leaving you and meeting you, to get the Dwarves out of this palace without being seen?"**_

He hung his head. _**"I'm sorry. You're right. You didn't have the time. But then who let them out?"**_

_** "How many did we capture?"**_

_** "Thirteen."**_

_** "That is an unlucky number for the Dwarves. They will do whatever they can to avoid it."**_

_** "That means there was a fourteenth that we didn't see. But how could they have hidden. Surely we would have seen them." **_Eleryna shrugged. _**"Come, we must report this to Father. He'll know what to do about this." **_She nodded and followed him. He supported her after they climbed the stairs, seeing that it had taken its toll on her. She was still recovering. They made it to the throne room. The guards let them in without a fuss. Thranduil looked at them.

_**"Eleryna, it is good to see you up and about."**_

_** "It is good to be up and about, Majesty." **_She said and bowed her head. Thranduil turned to his son.

_**"I get the feeling that this is urgent."**_

_** "It is. The Dwarves are gone. There was a fourteenth that was not captured with them. Apparently, thirteen is an unlucky number for the Dwarves."**_

_** "Any idea on how he could have hidden?"**_

_** "None, Father." **_Thranduil turned to Eleryna.

_**"You have been trying to champion them since they were first captured. What do you know of their escape?"**_

_** "I am just as bewildered about it as you, Majesty. Before we left to stop the Orcs, I went to check on the keys. I found them hanging on a hook. I made sure they were on the captain's belt before I left. This is the first I have been out of bed in the past four days."**_

_** "Do you know where they are going?"**_

_** "I have a guess. I believe it is the same as yours. What do you plan to do?"**_

_** "I will have my jewels back. With any luck, they and the dragon will take care of each other. That will leave the jewels unguarded. We march to Erebor. Legolas, prepare the army. We may not be the only ones to take advantage of the Dwarves' misfortune." **_Legolas nodded and turned, taking Eleryna with him. _**"She stays here." **_Thranduil said suddenly. Legolas was about to open his mouth, but she stopped him and turned to face her father-in-law.

_**"Majesty, if the Dwarves are alive, Thorin will refuse to parley with those he believes are his enemy. He trusts me. He will listen to me. I could be of great use to you when dealing with them. They trust me. I only ask that you do not ask me to do anything that would destroy that trust. I have been friends with Thorin's family since they live in Moria many hundreds of years ago." **_Thranduil looked at her, looked into her eyes. He didn't get the feeling that she was going to betray her kind. Rather, it looked as if she was trying to please everyone.

_**"Trying to please all sometimes does not work the way we wish it. There will come a day when you will have to choose between your kind and your friends." **_The way he said it made Eleryna feel as if he were warning her. He had said friends without mockery. She wondered if he understood that she held the trust of Thorin's family. _**"That being said, I see the wisdom in your words. Should Thorin survive his fight with the dragon, then it may be that he will only listen to you. As you say, you have been an ally to his house for many years. It may be that is what will be needed to get through to him. However, you are still recovering. You will not march with the rest. You and Legolas will ride at my side. After all, a prince and princess do not march to battle. Legolas, get her a full set of armor. I do not want a repeat of what happened four days ago. And, I assume, neither do you."**_

_** "Yes, Father." **_Legolas took Eleryna's arm and pulled her away. Thranduil watched them go. He thought they seemed a little closer than they had before they left to fight the Orcs.

_"Are things finally changing between them? Will my son soon be a father himself?" _He smiled at the thought. He missed the days when his own son was a child. After his mother had died, it had just been the two of them. Those days had been the best and the hardest on him. He had to be a father and a king. Of the two, he preferred being a father.

* * *

_**"How soon until we leave?"**_

_** "Once the army is ready. That will take a few hours. They have to make sure their armor is sound and their weapons sharp."**_

_** "Good. I need to sleep some more before we leave."**_

_** "Are you unwell, Mellon?"**_

_** "No, just tired. I now know how my mother felt before she sailed."**_

_** "Will you sail?" **_She looked at him sharply. It was too quick for him to hide the pang of sorrow at the thought that she would leave Middle Earth like her mother had.

_**"No, I will not sail. I have things I must do here. I am my grandmother's heir. When she does sail, it will be me who will be the Lady of the Golden Wood, the Lady of Lórien. I cannot leave. That will leave her without and heir and the Light of the Golden Wood will fade. Though, I would never wish this on my worst enemy." **_He smiled as they finally reached their room. He tucked her in and waited until she was sound asleep. When he was sure, he left to do the tasks his father had assigned. Word had already spread that the army was to march to Erebor.

_"Another surprise ruined. I wanted to wait to give her this set as well. Oh well. At least I know she'll like it. It's got the same design and symbols on it that the lighter one has. The only difference is that this is a full set and is gold instead of green." _He sighed and hurried to the blacksmith he had left it with.

* * *

**The Battle of the Five Armies approaches. Mellon, by the way, means friend. Hehehe. Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
